1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly capable of simplifying lamp setting process and discharging heat generated from a lamp to enhance a display quality and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an information process apparatus has been developed to have various shapes, functions and processing speeds. Information processed by the information process apparatus is an electric signal. Therefore, a user requires a display apparatus in order to perceive the information.
A liquid crystal display apparatus that is an example of the display apparatus displays an image by using liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display apparatus has merits such as lightweight, low power consumption and low driving voltage. Therefore, the liquid crystal display apparatus is used in various industries.
The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel that displays an image and a backlight assembly that provides the liquid crystal display panel with a light.
The backlight assembly is classified into an edge illumination type and a direct illumination type according to a position of the lamp.
In the edge illumination type backlight assembly, a lamp is disposed at a side of a light guide plate (LGP). The edge illumination type backlight assembly is proper for a liquid crystal display apparatus with a small size. Furthermore, the edge illumination type backlight assembly reduces a thickness of a liquid crystal display apparatus.
In the direct illumination type backlight assembly, a plurality of lamps are disposed under the liquid crystal display panel in parallel with each other. The lamps provide the liquid crystal display panel directly with a light. Therefore, the direct illustrating backlight assembly is proper for a liquid crystal display apparatus that is large and requires high luminance.
However, in the direct illumination type backlight assembly, the lamps generate a large amount of heat resulting a temperature increase of a receiving container. Therefore, the liquid crystal display panel may be thermally damaged and an efficiency of the lamps may be lowered. Furthermore, a display quality is deteriorated.